I'm OK
by Butterfly Beauty
Summary: The title is self explanatory. Hope you enjoy reading the story. Please READ & REVIEW... COMPLETE!
1. I'm OK

Disclaimer: Well as you all know I don't own Harry Potter or this song. Please forgive me for and bad grammar or misspellings.  
  
**(A/N: This is my first song fic I'm going to attempt to make it a one shot though if anything I'll try to make it 2 chapters hope you enjoy this story. It sends a strong message)  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Ok**  
  
In the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a sixteen-year-old lady with long platinum blonde hair and honey brown eyes. Holding a guitar preparing to sing the story of her life to her fellow students and teachers. And before she sings she speaks to the crowd. "Good morning everyone as you all I'm Evelyn Malfoy and here goes the story of my life." She began to play the guitar gently and began to sing.  
  
_Once upon a time there was a girl _

_In her early years she had to learn _

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home _

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm _

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_ Every time my father's fist would put her in her place _

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room _

_Hoping it would be over soon._  
  
(Flashback to when Evelyn was six)

On a stormy night is a roaring argument between a drunken man with pale eyes and platinum blonde hair, and a woman with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "DRACO STOP IT... YOUR HURTING ME!"  
  
"Well, well, well, take a clue Hermione." Looking around the room and tightening his hand on her wrist, then his free hand slamming it into the wall of the family room. "YOU'RE MARRIED TO ME AND I DO WHAT EVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!"  
  
"You're a very sick man, you know that." Glaring at him ferociously.  
  
"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY WHORE!" He shouted. And he began to slap her continuously in the face.  
  
Evelyn watching through the stairs ran up to her bedroom. Then curling into the corner of her room crying for them to stop their fighting.

(End Flashback)  
  
_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same _

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid _

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave _

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday _

_And I'm OK_  
  
She began to remember the good times with her mother showing her how beautiful life can be. Sitting by the meadow near the manor. She felt tears begin to burn her eyes and proceeded to sing.  
  
_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built _

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door _

_The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more" _

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done _

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_  
  
(Flashback to when Evelyn was eight)

On a night before the Christmas Holidays ended was another night of screaming between Draco and Hermione. Getting out of control he threw Hermione against the cold walls of the living room.  
  
Evelyn covered her ears screaming. "DADDY STOP HURTING MUMMY!"  
  
Noticing his only daughters plea, he picked Evelyn up and carried her to bed. After arriving to her room filled with dolls he gently placed Evelyn in her bed and began to speak to her. "Evey please don't cry." Wiping a tear trickling down her cheek. "Now be daddies good little girl and sleep with sugar plums dancing in your dreams."  
  
Pretending to fall asleep her father kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her room. She got out of her bed watch her parents shadows through a crack in the door and heard from her father. "If it wasn't because we had a daughter I would've been happier with my life!"  
  
"Don't you dare say that it was Evelyn's fault because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't the strength to move on day after day with your injuries and insults!"

(End Flashback)  
  
_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same _

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid _

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave _

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
  
It's not so easy to forget _

_All the marks you left along her neck _

_When I was thrown against cold stairs _

_And every day I'm afraid to come home _

_In fear of what I might see there  
_  
With that one verse said Evelyn's tears began to flow down her cheeks at the memory of her father hurting her and the cuts and bruises her mother had. Keeping her voice as steady as she can, and kept on going with the music.  
  
_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same _

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid _

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday _

_And I'm OK _

_I'm OK_  
  
Once she finished her song the crowd stayed silent with girls crying their hearts out. But one stood up from the Gryffindor table and began to clap and soon came the rest of the school giving her a standing ovation along with cheers. Knowing everyone loved her performance she knew that it would cause controversy throughout her fellow Slytherin Housemates.  
  
**The End... Yeah right this is just the beginning!**

**A/N: Hope I didn't make you guys cry. Please review. Let me go and get my fire extinguisher for the many flames that might be coming soon. If I did make you cry cheer up with my other story Two Can Play That Game.**


	2. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song I thought it'd go well with the story. And forgive me of any grammatical errors and/or misspellings.  
  
(A/N: I wasn't expecting for this to become a full fledged story but since all of you want more I guess this isn't going to be a tragedy anymore. But I must revise chapter 1 then. Hope you enjoy the story.)  
  
Chapter 2: Reflection**  
  
Right after her performance she fled back into the Slytherin common room to think for a bit. She received congratulations from some classmates along the way to the dark dungeons her house was in. But once then portrait closed behind her she was confronted by Evita Parkinson, she began to argue with Evelyn. "How could you say something that awful about your father!"  
  
"Because that's what I had to live through unlike yourself"  
  
"Yeah right all you think about is yourself. Stop being so selfish and sing something nice about your father. He's like the most attractive wizard in the world not only that but rich and smart and-"  
  
"Shut up! You really don't pay attention to others! Only to the fact that your mother was nothing more than a gold digger as yourself and you're nothing more than a bastard child!"  
  
"Don't you dare say that about my mother! I would sell my soul to have a father like yours!"  
  
"Trust me don't want a father who beats on others for his own pleasure."  
  
"Your mother is nothing more than a mudblood! She had a beating coming! Unlike my mother."  
  
"Oh yeah your mother the dirty whore who can't remember who your father is."  
  
Evita was speechless and she stalked into the girls' dormitories full of rage and tears. Evelyn sat down on the couch nearby the fireplace and a few first year students began to ask. "Did your father actually do all that?"  
  
"Unfortunately he did."  
  
"We're sorry about that."  
  
"No need what's done is done."  
  
She left the common room and began walking towards the lake until Professor Dumbledore stopped her in her tracks. "Miss Malfoy I need to speak to you as soon as you're done settling your predicaments."  
  
With that said she gave him a nod and continued to the lake. Once she had arrived she sat by the shore gazing at its beauty. Looking at her reflections she started to sing.  
  
_Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart_  
  
She looked deeper at the reflection of the water and remembered the day she spent with her mother at the meadow by her fathers' manor.  
  
(Flashback)

"See honey out here is nothing to fear." Said Hermione looking at her daughter smiling without a care in the world.  
  
"Look mummy fowers." She said as best as a 4 year old could muster.  
  
"Evey, let me tell you a secret. When you see a butterfly you tell them a wish and they fly it up to the heavens. Then they make your wish come true."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
_Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
_  
She smiled at the mere memory of that day. Then slapped the reflection of her away into ripples.  
  
_I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
_She remembered they she entered Hogwarts and people only saw her as nothing more as the daughter of the Dark Prince of Slytherin. But all she wanted was to be in a place she can be herself not what people saw her as.  
  
_Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
_  
People began to gather by the lake only to her sing about her true feelings without her noticing that they existed.  
  
_There's a heart that must be  
  
Free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know  
  
The reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think, how we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
_  
After singing the students left her by the alone to look at her reflection one last time before she went back to the great castle for dinner and to have her meeting Professor Dumbledore.  
  
**A/N: Well another chapter done for your enjoyment I wouldn't doubt this story being a bust it was supposed to be a one shot. But people please cut me some slack. I never expected this to be a full-fledged story! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this story.**


	3. Controversy Evey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And forgive me of any grammatical errors and/or misspellings.  
  
(A/N: I wasn't expecting for this to become a full fledged story but since all of you want more I guess this isn't going to be a tragedy anymore. Hope you enjoy the story. I don't have BETA Reader so that's why I'm asking for forgiveness about grammar errors. )  
  
Chapter 3: Controversy Evey**  
  
At dinner Evelyn decided to sit with her friends at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Evelyn!" Said a boy from 6th year with flaming red hair.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't my good friend Robert Weasley son of hmm... Fred Weasley." She giggled a bit and gave him a peck on the cheek. "So how are you? Anything new at your fathers shop?"  
  
"Not really." He looked around then at Evelyn. "But here's one thing Professor Potter has lovely test for us all to fail or so he said."  
  
"Oh Robbie you know his tests are simple. If you want when I get back from Dumbledore's office we can study for his test." She said matter of factly.  
  
"Ok Evey what did you do this time that you have to go to the Headmasters office?" He began as if she murdered a person.  
  
"I'm taking it that you weren't here for my little performance." Staring at Robert as if he were crazy. "I sang about what my father did my mother and I when I was a little girl."  
  
"No way!" He said and stared at her with a shocked look on his face. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should just call you 'Controversy Evey'."  
  
She began to laugh at his stupid comment, looking at her watch. "Oh dear well I must be going now. I'll pass by the Gryffindor tower as soon as I'm done."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She left her seat giving Robert a kiss on the cheek. And left for the Headmasters office.  
  
**(At Dumbledore's office)**  
  
"Good evening Miss Malfoy." He said. Then staring at her behind his half moon spectacles. "I presume that you know why I called you over to my office?"  
  
"Yes, to have another two weeks worth of detention for having an outburst against my family." She looked at him as if he were going to expel her this time.  
  
He giggled at her response. "Very funny, but no that isn't why I called you here."  
  
"Or is about the meat strike that I began?" Starting to look nervous. "I swear professor I was only doing it so that us vegetarians won't go hungry."  
  
He giggled even more then began to speak. "Oh Miss Malfoy, you remind me of your father exaggerating on a silly situation and your mother trying to save the house elves. What I was going to say was that a Triwizard talent show was coming up in two weeks. And I was wondering if you would do Hogwarts the honor of singing in it."  
  
"Oh umm, may I have some time to think about it? And speak to my mother about it?"  
  
"Yes you may. But I suggest you speak to your father first."  
  
"No. I haven't spoken to my father in well over eight years I bet my soul that he hasn't changed."  
  
"You'll never know."  
  
"If one thing goes absolutely wrong when I'm with my father I swear I won't do the talent show." Starting to get upset, at the suggestion. "I want my mother to know first."  
  
"She already knows."  
  
**(At Hermione's House)**  
  
In a little cottage in hills of the country side of London was a lady in robe with her bushy hair up in a bun having a cup of tea until she heard a bump in her fireplace.  
  
"Who's there if you don't tell me who you are I swear I will-"  
  
She was cut off by a deep voice. A man with very messy black hair with emerald green eyes approached her and started. "Mione it's me Harry."  
  
"For a second I thought it was a lunatic. Harry what are you doing at this hour? You have a class to teach tomorrow." Becoming paranoid about punctuality as usual.  
  
"Shut up and sit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's about your daughter." She looked at Harry with panic. "If you're wondering nothing happened to her."  
  
Relaxing a little. "Ok what did she do this time?" placing her hand on her chest.  
  
"Well she sang about. Well you know."  
  
She started to sniffle a little. "I told her never to mention that ever."  
  
Harry placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder to comfort her and said. "First the meat strike now this. But there is good news."  
  
"What? That she's being expelled and coming home that isn't good news Harry." Now starting to cry.  
  
"Oh my little Mione. I was going to say that Dumbledore is going to place her in the Triwizard-"  
  
Hermione's shouting cut him off. "WHAT?! NOW HE'S SENDING HER TO DEATH WITH THAT TOURNAMENT!" He fell to the floor laughing at his best friends conclusion. "DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH POTTER THIS IS MY CHILD BEING SENT TO DEATH HERE NOT YOURS!"  
  
Still laughing at Hermione he began to finish his statement. "No Mione I was trying to say the Triwizard Talent show." Wiping some tears from his eyes after laughing so hard. "You took this a lot better than I had expected I should be going back."  
  
"Tell Evelyn that I'm very proud of her."  
  
**A/N: well another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews. Wow I should get back to my other story.**


	4. Alejate

Disclaimer: Well as you all know I don't own Harry Potter or this sad song from Josh Groban. Please forgive me for any bad grammar or misspellings.  
  
**(A/N: As you may notice the song is in Spanish... the translation to the song will be in the next chapter thing. Download the song it's beautiful!)  
  
Chapter 4: Alejate**  
  
A week before the talent show Evelyn was back in Dumbledore's office. "Well Miss Malfoy it's time to see your father."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see the man whose name you bare." He said.  
  
"I've known him since I was eight." looking at the headmaster straight in the eye. "I want to know the real reason of as to why you want me to see my father."  
  
"The real reason is because your not the only one who bares the Malfoy name." Giving out a slight sigh.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm the only child that holds the Malfoy name."  
  
"You'll see now come I will Apparate you." Holding out his hand they disappeared from the office and landed in front of the great doors of Malfoy Manor in a blink of an eye. "Now Miss Malfoy once you are done with your visit floo back to my office."  
  
"Yes Professor." Before she knew it he disappeared right before her eyes. She stood outside for a minute or two.  
  
(Flashback when she was five)

A piano was playing between Draco and Evelyn along with the sounds of laughter until the late hours of the night.  
  
"Evey come on time for dinner." He said laughing a bit.  
  
"Daddy let's play some more."  
  
He began to shout like a mad man. "I SAID NO!" Throwing the vase that was on the piano to the floor. Leaving her crying by the piano as he walked away.

(End Flashback)  
  
The mere memory of the time sent chills up and down her spine making the hair behind her neck curl. Finally she got her wits together and knocked on the door. As the great doors opened she saw that there was no one behind until she heard a strange voice. "Hello."  
  
She had to look down and she notice that a house elf was greeting her. "Hello is Master Malfoy home?" she asked kindly.  
  
As the house elf stared up at her with her eyes wide open. Then said. "Miss Malfoy, is it you? Really you?"  
  
"Yes it's me. And you are?" Having a confused look on her face.  
  
"You don't remember Pinky?" said the house elf pointing to herself.  
  
"Pinky, it has been a really long time I'm sorry." Hugging the house elf to death. "Is he home?"  
  
"Yes come in, come in." She said excitedly.  
  
Once she walked into the hall the house elf left to find the master. Looking around she remembered how big it was and noticed the chandelier as her father walked in.  
  
A man with platinum blonde hair fiercely pale eyes who was still attractive for a man thirty-two years of age walked into the hall and glanced at his daughter. They stood facing each other in awkward silence for a couple of minutes until she began. "I don't know what I'm doing here."  
  
"Well I guess you're here to see me." He said.  
  
"I'm forced to meet you. There's a difference." She snapped at him. "I guess I'll be going." Turning to walk out the door until she heard a little girl in the background.  
  
"Daddy who's she?" Asked the little girl sweetly. She had Dark brown hair that was cut up to her chin. And was holding on to a teddy bear. Evelyn turned and faced the child. Then the little girl spoke once again "She looks like you daddy!" with a sweet giggle.  
  
He swept her off her feet and said to her. "Well pumpkin she's your big sister."  
  
She looked at him for a second then said. "The one in your stories? That you said that she can play pi-piano." She stuttered a little.  
  
He turned to her and whispered 'Yes' in her ear. He looked at Evelyn and spoke "This is your little sister Melanie." Then faced the child once again. "Melly this is Evelyn." Melanie walked up to her sister to give her a hug.  
  
All Evelyn could think was "He's sick. First me, now her." Looking at her father he spoke again. "Would please stay for dinner?"

* * *

After dinner Draco, Evelyn, and Melanie were laughing about her mothers save the elves crusade. And he spoke. "I heard you had something similar to that."  
  
"What happened was that I see meat and nothing for vegetarians such as myself. So a couple of my friends and I began a meat strike." While she was explaining her story he noticed how much she's grown up since he last saw her. He began to remember the last song he heard her sing and play on the piano that fateful night.  
  
_Jamás sentí en el alma tanto amor _

_Y nadie más que tu me amó _

_Por ti reí y llore_

_Renací también _

_Lo que tuve di _

_Por tenerte aquí   
  
Ya sé que despedirnos es mejor _

_Sufriendo pagaré mi error _

_Ya nada será igual _

_Lo tengo que aceptar _

_Y hallar la fuerza en mi para este adiós_   
  
(Draco's flashback eight years ago)

On a stormy night the final battle was being held between him and Hermione.  
  
"DRACO... YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she screamed.  
  
"TRY AND STOP ME!" Gripping her wrist so tight that it nearly broke.  
  
"That's it I'm leaving and you're never seeing Evelyn again. NEVER!" she ran upstairs to Evelyn's room.

(End Flashback)  
  
_Aléjate _

_No puedo mas _

_Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás _

_Olvídate de mi _

_Y déjame seguir _

_A solas con mi soledad _

_Aléjate _

_Ya dime adiós _

_Y me resignaré a seguir sin tu calor _

_Y jamás entenderé _

_Que fue lo que pasó _

_Si nada puedo hacer _

_Aléjate   
_  
He punished himself for many years of the pain he'd to his family and especially to the wife he loved and still loves.  
  
_No voy a arrepentirme del ayer _

_Amándote y ser mujer _

_Por el amor aquel _

_Por serte siempre fiel _

_Hoy tengo que ser fuerte y aprender_

Looking at Evelyn he often wondered what had got into him to hurt her so much when they were all together. And remembered that he couldn't turn the clock back to prevent her and Hermione from leaving his side. And saw that Melanie kept him going on although she was only three.

_Aléjate_

_ No puedo mas _

_Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás _

_Olvídate de mi _

_Y déjame seguir _

_A solas con mi soledad _

_Aléjate _

_Ya dime adiós _

_Y me resignaré a seguir sin tu calor _

_Y jamás entenderé _

_Que fue lo que pasó _

_Si nada puedo hacer _

_Aléjate_

Evelyn stared at her father and whispered something to Melanie's ear. "If anything happens to you tell Pinky to floo you me." She gave one last glance to her father and said. "Dad it was nice seeing you again but I'm afraid I must head back to school."

"Before you go. What house were to you sorted in?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Slytherin."

"Just like your father. Melly say bye to Evey." She gave Evey a big hug. He walked up to Evelyn kissed her in the cheek and whispered to her ear. "Tell your mother that I miss her."

Aléjate

No puedo mas

Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás

Olvídate de mi

Y déjame seguir

A solas con mi soledad

Aléjate

Ya dime adiós

Y me resignaré a seguir sin tu calor

Y jamás entender

Que fue lo que pas

Si nada puedo hacer

Aléjate   
  
He watched as the flames sallow her whole back to school. He tucked Melanie to sleep. Then cried himself to sleep from all the he placed them through.

* * *

**A/N: hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for the lovely reviews. And thank you Yamy for helping me in this chapter.**


	5. Translation of Alejate

**A/N: This the translation If doesnt make any sense I'm very sorry I tried my best . oh this is only the songs translation NOT the whole chapter rewritten.**

I never felt in the soul as much love and nobody more than your loved to me  
  
By you I laughed and cried I also appeared again

What I had I gave here  
  
By having you

Or I know that to dismiss each other is better

Suffering I will pay to my error

Or nothing to us will be equal

I have to accept and to find the force in myself

for this good bye  
  
Get away

I can't any more

There is no way to turn back time

Forget about me

And let me continue

Alone in my solidarity

Get away

And say goodbye

And I will resign myself to follow without your heat

And I will never understand

What happened to us.

There is nothing I can do

Get away  
  
I am not going to regret

Loving you The love of yesteryears that I will always be faithful

And today I must be strong and learn.  
  
Get away

I can't any more

There is no way to turn back time

Forget about me

And let me continue

Alone in my solidarity

Get away

And say goodbye

And I will resign myself to follow without your heat

And I will never understand

What happened to us.

There is nothing I can do

Get away  
  
Get away

I can't any more

There is no way to turn back time

Forget about me

And let me continue

Alone in my solidarity

Get away

And say goodbye

And I will resign myself to follow without your heat

And I will never understand

What happened to us.

There is nothing I can do

Get away


	6. Night Before The Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Please for give me of any grammatical errors or misspellings.  
  
Chapter 5: Night Before The Show**  
  
Once she arrived back to the castle she went to Dumbledore's office like she promised. "Ok I was wrong about my father. He's changed so much since my mother and I left, I figured out the perfect song for the show next week and it's going to be dedicated to my father. And my sister is the sweetest thing! Thank you Professor." She jumped up and gave him a hug and left back to the Slytherin Common room. She arrived and saw another one of her friends Jonathan Zambini.  
  
"Hey there stranger, I see all cheery. What's the occasion?" He stated.  
  
"I got to see my father. And... He's changed very kind now. I met my half sister she is truly the sweetest thing you'll ever see! Come to think of it I wonder who her mother is." Becoming very excited and curious at the same time.  
  
"Interesting." Watching her truly happy for the first time since he's known her.  
  
"So what's the excitement all about?" Interrupted Evita.  
  
"Evelyn got to see her father and says he's changed and has a sister has yet to met her step mom." Jonathan summed up.  
  
"Well Evita, Jonathan I have some sleep to catch up on. Good night!" And she skipped to wards the dormitories.

* * *

(The night before the show)  
  
The Slytherin House Common room was alive with students chattering, reading, and lounging around. Until they saw a little girl land in the fireplace, crying and holding on to a teddy bear. She sniffled and spoke. "Where's Evey?"  
  
Everyone was too shocked to speak. Then Jonathan walked into the common room and saw the little girl he rushed up to her. "You're not supposed to be here."  
  
She whimpered. "Where's Evey?"  
  
"I don't know but let's find her together." He picked her up then walked out the portrait. Walking up the Grand Staircase he noticed a Gryffindor with auburn hair then shouted to her.  
  
"Melissa!" The girl ignored her. Then shouted once more. "Melissa Thomas!"  
  
Catching her attention she ran to him and noticed the girl. "Zambini you know she can't be here."  
  
"I know but she's looking for Evelyn."  
  
"Oh. Well Evelyn is at Professor Potters office." She looked at the girl then began to speak to her. "Hi I'm Melissa, and you are?"  
  
The girl wiped her tears away then spoke. "I'm Melly."  
  
Melissa looked back at Jonathan. He spoke to her as they walked to Harry's classroom. "How's Ginny?"  
  
"She's about to have twins soon."  
  
They proceeded talking for a bout five more minutes then before they knew it they were in front of the classroom. They knocked twice and Harry opened the door.  
  
"Shouldn't the both of you be in your dormitories fast asleep?"  
  
"Yes... But Professor this girl is looking for Evelyn." Answered Melissa.  
  
He had a shocked look on his face then signaled for then to enter the classroom immediately. Evelyn turned towards the door and shrieked of excitement. "Melanie!"  
  
"Evey!" she ran and hugged her sister and started to cry again. "Daddy is hurting mummy."  
  
The smile on Evelyn's face left and seemed as if death took hold of her. Slamming through the door was Professor Dumbledore with Hermione. As Evelyn began to panic with her sister the headmaster began to take charge. "Both of you back to your Common Rooms." He pointed to Harry and Hermione. "You two... You know what to do." They nodded their heads and dragged the sisters to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

(At Dumbledore's office)  
  
Dumbledore bent down to Melanie's height and asked her. "What is mummy's name?"  
  
"Mummy" she said.  
  
Hermione shook her head remembered that Melanie was only three. Then asked a question. "Who sent you here?"  
  
"Stinky!" she said excitedly.  
  
Evelyn shook her head and said. "Melly its Pinky."  
  
"No stinky."  
  
"Whatever fine stinky." Sighed began rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Evey who's her mother?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I never met the woman. All I know is that she's my sister."  
  
Her mother looked back at her sister then finally asked. "Melly what is the color of your mummy's hair?"  
  
Melanie looked straight at Harry then pointed. "HIS!" she screamed.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry then asked. "Who did you know from our year that had black hair that is not Cho Chang?"  
  
"Well one but she was a Gryffindor. I think it was Pavarti."  
  
Melanie looked up then said. "She's my auntie."  
  
"Padma!" they both exclaimed. In the blink of an eye Harry and Hermione Apparated to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Evelyn looked at Melanie then stood up. "I'm going to change the song."  
  
Dumbledore stared at her with a shocked expression. "But tomorrow is your performance you can't just change it."  
  
"Luckily I've known it for a while and I could play it on the piano. And I want Melanie to be with me when I sing it tomorrow."

* * *

Malfoy Manor  
  
"DRACO... STOP IT!" said Padma screaming for her life.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I!" he screamed then throwing her against the bathroom mirror.  
  
She fell to the floor unconscious with her back severely injured. Harry ran through the front doors calling for Padma when Hermione knew something was awkward. Draco walked into the hall where his ex wife stood. "Mione' what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Where's Padma?"  
  
He began to laugh maniacally in a split second he became dead serious. "No hi Draco hows life?" he looked her straight in the eye. "I guess you came for more beatings you filthy MUDBLOOD!"  
  
He darted towards her. She got her wand out and screamed "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" leaving him on the floor as she ran to find Harry and Padma.  
  
She found them and demanded Harry to take Padma to St.Mungo's. Then she flooed herself and Draco back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Well there another chappie done. Yay! Time to answer some questions from my lovely ReViEwErS!!!**

**Kashiaga: Draco really dosen't mean it then y dose he do it to the little sister?**

Well he never did it to Melanie. He begins his beatings to her mother in this chappie but it will unravel.

**EE's Skysong: Where did you get THAT little plot bunny from, though?**

I got the plot from hearing sad and inspirational songs so I thought what hell why not make someting out of it.

**Thank yous to: Chibi-Inu-Hikaru, slytherinchick182, yaminy-grint4eva, Banana Aid, Kashiaga, Draco fan 101, Angelic Night Goddess, EE's Skysong, Alexpat1, and Charmedbloody.**

Egads- You must continue to read thats why it doesn't make sense to you. lol

**That's all for tonight hope your enjoyin the story! Read and Review till your hearts content any questions ask away through your review! **

**Love you all**

**Ana (Butterfly Beauty)**

****


	7. The Voice Within

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or the Voice within. Forgive me of any grammatical errors I don't have BETA. Forgive me of any misspellings.  
  
Chapter 6: Voice Within**  
  
Morning came about and Hermione and Evelyn were in the school's hospital wing with Draco. And Harry took Melanie to see her mother at St. Mungo's for the morning. Evelyn took a deep breath and spoke to her mother. "Mum... How come he went on a rampage?"  
  
"To be honest I can't say." When she finished her sentence the headmaster walked in and spoke to Hermione outside in private. Evelyn stared at her unconscious father for a few more seconds then left the hospital wing to get ready for the show.

* * *

Great Hall In the afternoon  
  
She was backstage and saw the great hall filled to its maximum capacity. She began to feel nervous, and then Evelyn signaled Melanie to her and told her "You know what to do?" the little girl nodded. As the time passed Evelyn clapped for the brave souls that sang and danced their way through time, until her turn came.  
  
She walked on stage and sat on the piano bench and spoke to the crowd. "This song is for my little sister Melanie. Would you please come up?" She looked at her sister holding on to a teddy bear crying from last night's traumatic event. She lifted her sister on to the bench and tapped on the piano keys and began to sing.  
  
_Young girl, don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl, it's all right  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_  
  
Evelyn began to remember of a dream she had of her family being happy together instead of cold and cruel to each other.  
  
_When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within  
  
_Melanie saw her father in the crowd and dug her face behind the teddy bear. Evelyn noticed as well. She stared at Melanie and continued to sing.  
  
_Young girl, don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl, just hold tight  
  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within_  
  
She played the piano fiercely. Evelyn saw her mother in the crowd smiling at her as if she were a beacon of salvation. Tears began to burn her eyes as was playing.  
  
_Yeah...  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
  
You'll make it  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
  
No one can stop you  
  
You know that I'm talking to you  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend  
  
Just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you will learn to begin  
  
To trust the voice within  
  
Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_  
  
When she stopped she hugged her sister. The crowd began to clap and cheer. Evelyn saw her father walking out of the great hall, leaving her shaking. People began to wait nervously as to who the winner was. The judges announced the winner. "The winner is..." The audience held their breath. "Yvonne Lyons of Beauxbatons! For performing an original dance."  
  
The crowd was shocked about Evelyn not winning. She shook the French girls hand out of sportsmanship and walked off stage leaving her sister with Hermione and hearing random people from the crowd say, "That blonde girl was ripped off." Or "What were the judges thinking."  
  
She walked through the corridors overhearing Evita speaking to her father. "Mr. Malfoy you really should consider meeting my mother..."  
  
Evelyn kept walking down the corridors and heard her Robert call her name. As she turned he was smiling at her saying. "You did great! Sorry about the judges."  
  
"Robbie I don't need that right now. To be honest I'm glad I lost." She gave him a half smile and saw her father walking towards them. Robert left her alone with Draco. Evelyn spoke first. "How could you do that to her?"  
  
"Evey-"  
  
She cut him off by saying. "Let me take a wild guess so robot from outer space took over your body to traumatized a little girl and do the same damage towards her like you did the other daughter. Nice mission in life."  
  
She turned to see Dumbledore in front of her said to her. "Close. But no... He was under the Imperius Curse, when he was with your mother and now your sister."  
  
"Then who is person doing this curse." Trying not to sound upset at her father.  
  
Draco stepped up to the plate and began. "I have yet to figure that out. That is why your mother stayed with me for those horrible years. When I married Padma and had Melly I didn't want them to suffer so I kept them a secret until you came back."  
  
She ran and began to cry where she was running it was anywhere but there. She kept running she was outside in the cold autumn rain. Knelt on the floor and dug her face in her hands and cried till she can't.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews! Hope your enjoying yourselves. well i gotta go now buh bye! **


	8. Drifter

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or Drifter. Forgive me of any grammatical errors I don't have BETA. Forgive me of any misspellings.  
  
(A/N: This song can't be found anywhere unless if you have the demo CD of my friends band Alucard. The song is really good!)  
  
Chapter 7: Drifter**  
  
Evelyn walked back inside the castle with her eyes puffy, hoarse voice, and soaked from head to toe because of the rain. Arriving at the portrait to enter her common room Evita began to speak to her. "It was only a contest! You're very self-centered. Plus Draco might meet my mother. If they get married we'll be sisters!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Evita go away. I don't need your stupidity right now." Sounding agitated.  
  
Evita blocked the portrait then said. "But it's true! Stop being a sore loser, and help me plan the future Malfoy-"  
  
Before she could even finish her sentence Evelyn punched her unconscious. She went inside and headed straight for the dormitories. Unable to sleep she took out a fresh roll of parchment and began writing until daybreak.  
  
Drowsy from writing she left for breakfast. As she walking through the common room a group of first year girls sitting by the fireplace called her attention. A girl with sandy brown hair spoke. "You're the girl who should have won you know."  
  
"The French girl won fair and square."  
  
Right when she was about to take another step the girl spoke again. "In that case... my friends and I were wondering if may sing a song for us?"  
  
"You girls do know that it is 7on a beautiful Sunday morning and I have yet to eat?" Sounding a little sarcastic.  
  
The group began to beg and plead. "Please just one song!"  
  
Evelyn giggled at there pleading. "Alright. Since there is no piano let me summon my guitar." She said taking a seat on the couch opposite from the group. Taking the floating guitar and setting up she began to speak. "Well aren't you feeling lucky this morning? I wrote this song last night, I have a feeling you may relate to it."  
  
The girls clapped in excitement. Evelyn gently pulled on the guitar strings and began to sing.  
  
_Yeah  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la _

_So many roads to take _

_But nowhere to go _

_So many familiar faces _

_Yet I feel alone  
_  
Students began flooding into the common room hearing the sound of a guitar playing. Some stayed to watch Evelyn perform to the small crowd, and others left straight for breakfast. She continued to sing.  
  
_So much I can get  
  
Nothing left to have  
  
So much love I give  
  
Never gives back  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la _

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
  
_And everywhere I go _

_Is the same place that I left _

_Cuz everywhere I turn _

_Is the same place that I've roamed _

_Nobody knows who I am _

_Nobody knows what I've done _

_Cuz I'm just a drifter just _

_Tryin to make my way home  
_  
Lifting her head up for a couple of seconds noticed the crowd growing bigger and saw the group she's playing the song for swaying to the music. She continued to sing.  
  
_And everywhere I go _

_Is the same place that I left _

_Cuz everywhere I turn _

_Is the same place that I've roamed _

_Nobody knows who I am _

_Nobody knows what I've done _

_Cuz I'm just a drifter just  
  
Tryin to make my way home_  
  
When she finished the song the crowd was clapping. They left for breakfast and the group of girls spoke the Evelyn before she left to eat. "Thank you so much! I really liked the song."  
  
"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed the song."  
  
"Here's a secret. You should consider going international you have tremendous talent. And an amazing punch." Said the girl pointing at Evita.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! I really hope you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Kashiaga**: If I told you who is doing it to Draco there goes the fun of finding out. There have been pretty obvious clues in the story.

**YamintGrint4eva**: Yamy you know me a little too well lol. I wish I could compete with stories with like 500 reviews.


	9. Can't Believe

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or Can't Believe from Faith Evans. Forgive me of any grammatical errors I don't have BETA. Forgive me of any misspellings.  
  
Chapter 8: Can't Believe  
**  
(At St.Mungos hospital early morning.)

Watching Padma speaking with an attorney with divorce papers. He looked at her and began to speak.

Draco:  
_I always dreamed that everything would be okay with me and you,  
  
I was wrong  
  
When I looked into your eyes I didn't see all the things I used to see, what's  
  
going on_  
  
Padma:  
_You gave me reasons to believe that we were always meant to be but now I see  
  
You were wrong  
  
You can't keep running back to me with all those baby, baby pleases no more  
  
no more_

_Never imagined you would be a faded picture _

_I'm emotional (I'm emotional)  
  
It's so believing your deceiving _

_It's official I'm emotional, (I'm emotional)  
_

Padma:  
  
_I can't forget that night I saw you in the corner wrapped up tight  
  
You were warm ooh  
  
Slow dancing on the floor while I was watching from the door so hurt  
  
There you were  
  
You gave me reasons to believe that we were always meant to be but now I see  
  
You were wrong  
  
You can't keep running back to me with all those baby, baby pleases no more  
  
no more_ _Never imagined you would be a faded picture_

_ I'm emotional (I'm emotional)  
  
It's so believing your deceiving it's official _

_I'm emotional, (I'm emotional)  
_

_You had your chance  
  
But you threw it all away  
  
Thought you had my love always (oh baby)  
  
I don't understand (I just don't understand)  
  
How you think that we could stay  
  
In total unhappiness_

_Never imagined you would be a faded picture _

_I'm emotional (I'm emotional)  
  
It's so believing your deceiving it's official _

_I'm emotional, (I'm emotional)_  
  
He signed the papers and agreed on joint custody on Melanieand flooed back to Hogwarts to see his daughters.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts  
  
Evelyn left for breakfast with Jonathan and met up with Robert at the Great Hall. The day was beautiful not a cloud in the sky. Watching the school buzzing with laughter and conversation Melissa sat with Evelyn at the Slytherin table. "Evey now that you lost the talent show what are going to do next?" she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Laughing at Melissa's statement she began. "Well... I'm going to sit here and nag!"  
  
Robert decided to join the conversation. "That sounds like a lot of fun."  
  
The girls nudged him playfully. Looking at the time Evelyn left for the library.

* * *

In the Library  
  
After doing some 'light reading' she looked out the window to see her parents walking close together. She began smiling to herself, she turned around to leave instead she saw her sister looking out the window as well. The little girl spoke. "Mummy wants to leave daddy." She began to sniffle.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Picking her sister up into a hug.  
  
"It's ok. Daddy never really loved mummy." Still sniffling a little.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course he loves your mummy or else wouldn't have married her and had you." Wiping a tear that trickled down her face.  
  
"No because I hear daddy cry every night before he goes to bed with mummy." She looked up at her big sister and wiped a tear from her face then spoke again. "And I hear him talk in his sleep saying things like 'Mione' come back to me. And Evey please come home." Melanie looked at the ground then back up to Evelyn who was trying to fight back her tears. Melanie spoke one last time before she left with her mother. "Don't tell daddy about this."  
  
"I promise." She placed her sister back on the floor. As her sister left the room she looked out the window one last time. And reality hit her she ran to see Dumbledore immediately.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you're enjoying the story. Ok I know I kept you guys in suspense about who did it. The person will be revealed in the next chappie!**

**Take a guess on who did it! And tune in for the next chapter on I'm Ok...**


	10. Going International & The Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song I thought it'd go well with the story. And forgive me of any grammatical errors and/or misspellings.  
  
(A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting all this time I just needed sometime off plus I've busy with 15's practices and stuff. Hope all of you had a lovely 4th of July weekend! I surely didn't stupid 15's. ::shakes fist:: Well then enough excuses and on with the story.)  
  
Chapter 9: Going International & The Curse**  
  
At Dumbledore's office  
  
Watching Evelyn breathing heavily he knew she had something to say. When she was about to speak he beat her to it. "Miss Malfoy I have good news for you."  
  
"What it is?" Looking a little confused and hoping it was about who placed the Imperious curse on her father.  
  
"Well you have been selected from amongst many students to perform in an International competition which will be held in New York's School of Modern Witchcraft & Wizardry in the United States, and Silvers Academy for Witches & Warlocks in New Zealand."  
  
Her face became ghastly white and her jaw dropped but deep down she was screaming out of excitement. She nearly fell to the floor thankfully she kept her balance by grabbing on to a chair.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and spoke again. "Was there something you needed to say?"  
  
Recovering from the shock of good news she began to speak. "I figured out who cursed my father it was right in front of me. But I was too blind to see it." Evelyn's thoughts were going million miles a second. Her voice began speeding up unable to keep up with her mind.  
  
The headmaster had to quiet her down. "Miss Malfoy slow down and say who did it."  
  
She looked at the ground and began. "It was Evita's mother Pansy Parkinson."  
  
A look of shock came about Dumbledore's face then spoke. "How did you figure this out?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short Evita would always brag about my father and how her mother hates muggle born. So I began to think maybe her mother hated my mother while in school and her obsession for my father went to the extreme that she had to curse him when he's married until he decides to be with her." Looking around the room Evelyn spoke again. "May tell you a little secret?'  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I never really like Evita so that is she's my main suspect."  
  
With that said and done later on that day Evita was expelled and accused for conspiracy and Pansy was sent to Azkaban Prison where she belonged.

* * *

A month later... At dinner  
  
The headmaster stood up to make an announcement. "I would like to congratulate Miss Evelyn Malfoy for being chosen for the International Competition that will be held a week after the Yule Ball." The Great Hall was applauding the signaled for silence. "A final announcement The Yule Ball will be held in two weeks for 4th years and over. If you must pick up any attire this weekend a Hogsmeade trip will be held. That will be all."  
  
Once he finished whispers were flaring around the Great Hall about who will ask the other to the dance. Evelyn walked to the Gryffindor table and began chattering about dresses with Melissa. After talking to her best friend she saw Robert sit next to her then spoke.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're all happy I'm glad that over with. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it a lot! ::sniff:: I'm sorry that the story is almost over I think. ::sniff:: But that's ok I can get back to other one after lol. I really are enjoying the story!  
  
Tune in for the next chapter of I'm OK.**


	11. Hogsmeade Weekend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And forgive me of any grammatical errors and/or misspellings.  
  
Chapter 10: Hogsmeade Weekend  
**  
Robert interrupted Melissa's conversation about clothing with Evelyn and began to speak. "I hope neither of you have dates for Hogsmeade."  
  
Melissa looked up at her cousin with the word guilt written all over her face and said. "Oh, I'm so sorry Robert it's that Evelyn and I have dates with aunt Luna's shop!"  
  
His eyes widened. "Oh no don't tell that you're worried about a bloody dress for a bloody dance that happens every bloody year!"  
  
"Yes." Both girls replied.  
  
After a minutes worth of silence Evelyn spoke. "We can meet you in the Three Broomsticks at about one o'clock."

* * *

(Hogsmeade)  
  
Rushing down the busy streets of Hogsmeade Melissa and Evelyn made their way into Luna's Boutique.  
  
"Aunt Luna!" yelled Melissa.  
  
Walking out of the back came a tall attractive woman, with long dirty blonde hair that was about five months pregnant and spoke. "Well if it isn't my favorite niece." She began to examine Melissa's expression and continued. "Let me guess, Yule Ball?"  
  
"Yes. By the way how's uncle Ron?"  
  
"Same as always... Just a little stressed from work. But he's doing good." Turning her attention toward the shop she noticed the platinum blonde hair and spoke. "Evelyn how's your mother?"  
  
Looking up from a dress that she was entranced with began to respond. "She's doing fine actually. Better than that she's happier than ever!"  
  
"Is that so? Ah, I see you found the dress. Go to the back and give it a fit."  
  
After trying and paying for their dresses Evelyn looked at the time. She noticed that they were ten minutes late meeting Robert at the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

(Three Broomsticks)  
  
Robert was sitting, waiting nervously for his cousin and best friend. Watching as they rushed in his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"You're late." He stated trying to keep calm.  
  
"Sorry." They said in unison.  
  
After a couple drinks Jonathan came and began. "How are my favorite ladies of Hogwarts doing?"  
  
All Melissa could do was blush. So Evelyn had to speak on her behalf. "We're doing just fine."  
  
Looking at the bag he began to question her. "What's in the bag?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
  
He chuckled at her response then turned his attention to Melissa. "Melissa may I speak to you?"  
  
Evelyn watched as both of her friends walk out of the pub. Robert began to speak. "Evelyn."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sounding a little nervous he gathered the courage to speak. "Are you to the ball with anyone in particular?"  
  
"No I haven't been asked to the ball... Robbie are you trying to ask me to the ball?" she began blushing a little.  
  
"I wish I was." Looking at the ground.  
  
"What are you trying to say? Are you saying that you have a date?" starting to sound worried.  
  
"No. What I'm saying is that I don't intend on going to the ball."  
  
**A/N: I know Robert is kind of a dork. Another chappie done. Hope you guys are really enjoying the story.  
  
I would like to thank Kashiaga, WitchofNZ, Slytherin Royalty. If I didn't get the whole update soon then the story would never continue. So thank you so much!  
  
A special thanks to YaminyGrint4eva for letting me borrow the Name Sliver's Academy. I urge you all to read An Anonymous Visit. It's good.  
  
That's all for now Bye! **


	12. The Reason

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or Hoobastanks The reason. Forgive me of any grammatical errors I don't have BETA. Forgive me of any misspellings.  
  
Chapter 11: The Reason**  
  
Evelyn left the Three Broomsticks. She began walking around the town upset at herself. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. Evelyn saw a vibrant sign saying Shaddies Karaoke Pub. Walking in she saw her father speak into the microphone. "This song is for the love of my life." He began to sing.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
_Evelyn saw her mother sitting by the window watching Draco sing. "Hey mum."  
  
"Hi Evey what brings you here?"  
  
"Well a shiny sign outside. Now I see where I get my talent from." Turning her attention to her father.  
  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You _

_And the reason is you _

_And the reason is you _

_And the reason is you _

_And the reason is You_  
  
Draco noticed his daughter watching his performance hoping that both people he loved very much would forgive him for doing something that was out of his control.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
_Once the song finished the people in the pub began to clap. Getting off stage he Got down on one knee and began. "Evey would you forgive me for the pain I caused to both you and your mother?"  
  
All she could do was cry and hug him to confirm that she had forgiven him since the last time they met. He turned to Hermione. "Hermione Anne Granger would you do me the honor, and become Mrs. Hermione Anne Malfoy again?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger I know. I'm a little emotional here! I thought that the song went perfectly well with the story. I thought all of you deserve a fresh chapter. Thank you again for the lovely reviews.**


	13. Lady In Red

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or Lady in Red. Forgive me of any grammatical errors I don't have BETA. Forgive me of any misspellings.  
  
(A/N: When I heard this song when I was little so it's truly a masterpiece.)  
  
Chapter 12: Lady In Red**  
  
Hermione sat on her seat shocked. All she could do was cry, looking into his eyes and said 'Yes' kissing him all over his face.

* * *

(The night of the Yule Ball)  
  
The big night came and Evelyn without a date went regardless. Melissa waiting with Jonathan in the Great Hall began to wonder if Evelyn would show up. Looking around she spotted her best friend at the door looking radiant, with a red one shoulder strap dress flowing down to the top of her foot with a slit up to the beginning of her thigh, Her hair was up in a French twist with a fountain of curls falling from the top. Her make up was red lipstick and shimmering red eye shadow.  
  
Evelyn noticing the look on Melissa's face began to giggle. She began to fight with the voices in her head. Don't feel nervous you've gone to formals without a date beforeso why get nervous now? How can I not feel nervous the person that I wanted to ask me to this retched thing isn't going to be here! Walking towards her friends table she felt a person grab her wrist, turning to see who it was, a 7th year with dark brown hair and brown eyes, muscular from none other than quidditch began to speak to her. "I was wondering if I may have this dance?"  
  
"Wood..." seeming a little startled. She relaxed then finished her sentence. "Why yes."  
  
Once the song finished Melissa walked up to her and began speaking to her. "Oh Merlin is it just me or were you dancing with Hogwarts biggest Playboy Alexander Wood?"  
  
"I was." Waving at him from a distance he winked back at her and went to his conversation. "Melissa if you need anything I'll be out in the balcony." After standing outside feeling the cool nights breeze touch her delicate cheeks she hears a familiar voice by her ear.  
  
"It's a lady in red."  
  
Turning around she gasped at the sight and began to hug him. "Robbie, I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"I lied. Would you do me the honor of this dance?" Giving her a light kiss on her hand.  
  
She began to blush and nodded her head to a yes form. He took her into the dance floor and they began swaying to he beat.  
  
_Never seen you lookin' so lovely as you did tonight _

_Never seen you shine so bright _

_Never saw so many men _

_Ask you if you wanted to dance _

_Lookin' for a little romance _

_Given half the chance I have never seen that dress you're wearing _

_Or the highlights in you hair that catch your eyes_

_ I have been blind. _

Whispering into Evelyn's ear he began. "Has anyone told you that you look Dazzling?"

"No but there's a first time for everything."

_Lady In Red Is dancing with me _

_Cheek to cheek _

_There's nobody here _

_Just you and me _

_It's where I want to be I hardly know _

_This beauty by my side. _

_I'll never forget _

_The way you look tonight. _

_Never seen you lookin' so gorgeous as you did tonight _

_Never seen you shine so bright. _

_You're amazing _

_Never seen so many people _

_Wanting to be there by your side _

_And when you turned to me and smiled _

_Took my breath away I have never had such a feeling _

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love _

_As I do tonight. _

_Lady In Red _

_Is dancing with me _

_Cheek to cheek _

_There's nobody here just you and me _

_It's where I wan to be I hardly know _

_This beauty by my side. I'll never forget _

_The way you look tonight. _

_I'll never forget _

_The way you look tonight._

As the music faded away Robert began to whisper into Evelyn's ear. "I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that you're enjoying the story! And I know another cliffhanger to deal with make your bets and see if she says yes or no.**

** Tune in next time on I'm Ok...**


	14. I Hope You Dance

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. I also do not own Lee Ann Womack's I hope you dance. Forgive me of any grammatical errors I don't have BETA. Forgive me of any misspellings.  
  
(A/N: I swear to you I'm not a country fan. But when I heard this song I just had to place it in the story!)  
  
Chapter 13: I Hope You Dance.  
**  
Evelyn was shocked at Roberts question. She shook her head and whispered into his ear. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
As the night came to a close Robert walked his girlfriend down to the dungeons. He leaned down and gave her soft kiss, and left back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

(The next week in New York)

"Oh, Merlin!" She gasped as looked at the tremendous crowd that was waiting for the competition to begin.  
  
"Nervous?" asked an American girl with medium length brown hair and eyes with square glasses about to change for her performance.  
  
"Who wouldn't be? I mean bloody hell look at the crowd!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. By the way I'm Lisandra, and you are?" Extending her hand to the blonde girl.  
  
"Evelyn." Taking her hand. "How could you be so calm about a crowd like that?"  
  
"Easy, just believe that you're in the room by yourself and do what you gotta do." Looking through the curtains she began. "Well I must change, good luck!"  
  
"Thanks." As the time went by she applauded to the performers that went before her especially for her new friend Lisandra until her time came up.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we have Hogwarts sensation Evelyn Malfoy!" a loud voice said.  
  
Coming out with her guitar she peered at the crowd and saw her family friends and Robert. She spoke. "Well this song is for those who feel down. I hope they dance." She pulled on the guitar strings and began to sing.  
  
_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder.  
  
You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger.  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted.  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed.  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance-hope you dance  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance.  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance.  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'.  
  
Lovin ' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'.  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter.  
  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider.  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance.  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along.  
  
I hope you dance-hope you dance  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone.  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
Dance  
  
I hope you dance.  
  
Time is a wheel in constant motion  
  
always rolling us along. Dance. I hope you dance.  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years  
  
have gone.  
  
I hope you dance-hope you dance.  
  
_Once the song finished she saw the concert hall burst into applause and receiving a standing ovation. As the announcer presented the brave souls that performed, he stared at the judges and spoke again. "Thank you all for performing. The 1st and 2nd placeman gets to move on to Silver's Academy in New Zealand." He picked up the envelope and read aloud. "In 2nd place is Lisandra Cortez from Miami International School of Liberal Magical Arts. For performing and original dance by Celia Cruz."  
  
She hugged the people around her and bowed to the audience. "Now in 1st place is..." He began to keep the crowd in suspense for a couple of seconds the exclaimed. "Evelyn Malfoy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England for singing I hope you dance!"  
  
Evelyn was shocked that she's moving on to the next and final round of this competition hugged the people around her then bowed, waved and blew kisses at the audience.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know cheesy chappie can't help it. I swear the next chapter will have a better song. Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you all keep reading and reviewing!**


	15. Soar

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. I also do not own Christina Aguilera's Soar. Forgive me of any grammatical errors I don't have BETA. Forgive me of any misspellings.  
  
Chapter 14: Soar**  
  
As the concert hall began to clear out Robert began to cry out Evelyn's name. Turning to see him she started to glow. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you." Kissing him lightly on the lips. Turning to see her parents she saw Melanie. "Melly you came!"  
  
"Mummy let come. I'm going to see you again." Watching as her sister knelt to her eye level.  
  
"That's great! You know what?" Patting her index finger on her sister's nose.  
  
"What?" Clapping with excitement.  
  
"I'm going to dedicate the next song for you." Giving the little girl a smile.  
  
"What does dedicate mean?" Looking very confused.  
  
She laughed at her sister and said. "You'll see when I perform on Saturday."  
  
Evelyn stood up to see her parents. "So what did you think?"  
  
Draco smiled at his eldest daughter and brought her into a hug then spoke. "I see where you get your talent from. Just like her father." Evelyn began to get a little teary but began to laugh it off.  
  
Robert interrupted the Kodak moment. "Shall we all head off to New Zealand?"  
  
"Oh Robbie that reminds me I need your help for Saturday."

* * *

(Saturday in New Zealand)  
  
Evelyn began to feel intimidated watching people that she believed were ten times more talented. Hermione came in to give her daughter some comforting words. "Evey it doesn't matter if you win or lose your father and I will always be proud of you." Bringing her only daughter into hug.  
  
She nodded and turned to Robert. "Robbie you know what to do and when to do it right?"  
  
"Of course we've been through this many times!"  
  
"I just don't want anything horrible to happen."  
  
All of sudden a loud voice came in. "Our final contestant is from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now presenting Evelyn Malfoy."  
  
Evelyn walked on stage to the piano that was already prepared. Before touching the keys she poke to the crowd. "This song is for who I was then and my sister." She tapped on the keys revealing inspiration.  
  
_When they push, when they pull _

_Tell me can you hold on_

_When they say you should change _

_Can you lift your head high and stay strong  
  
Will you give up, give in _

_When your heart's crying out "that is wrong" _

_Will you love you for you at the end of it all_  
  
(Flashback)

Sitting in the snow-covered meadow by the Manor during the Christmas Holidays Evelyn began to speak. "Melly, I'm going to tell you a secret that my mum told when I was your age."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and I know we're not in the right season but... Whenever you see a butterfly you tell them a wish and they fly it up to the heavens. Then they make your wish come true."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Looking down at her sister she smiled and responded. "Really, really."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
_Now in life there's gonna be times _

_When you're feeling low _

_And in your mind insecurities seem to take control _

_We start to look outside ourselves _

_For acceptance and approval _

_We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is  
  
Don't be scared _

_To fly alone _

_Find a path that is your own _

_Love will open every door  
  
See in your hands the world is yours _

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers you will unfold _

_What are you waiting for _

_Spread your wings and soar  
  
The boy who wonders, is he good enough for them _

_Keep trying to please them all _

_But he just never seems to fit in _

_Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be _

_Good enough for him _

_He's trying to change and _

_That's a game she'll never win  
  
In life there will be times when you're feeling low _

_And in your mind insecurities seem to take control _

_We start to look outside ourselves _

_For acceptance and approval _

_We keep forgetting that one thing we should know is  
  
Don't be scared _

_To fly alone _

_Find a path that is your own _

_Love will open every door  
  
See in your hands the world is yours _

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers they will unfold _

_What are you waiting for _

_Spread your wings and soar_  
  
As Evelyn began to sing the second chorus Robert muttered something under his breath. The crowd felt something forcing their hands into cup, everyone looked down to see what it was. People were shocked and children were smiling to see a tiny globe glowing in their hands.  
  
_In the mirror is where she comes _

_Face to face with her fears _

_Her reflection looked forward on to her _

_After all these years _

_However how she's tried to be _

_Something besides herself _

_Now time has passed and she's ended up _

_Somewhere else with regret  
_  
(Flashback)

Looking into a mirror when she was six years old she saw her parents fighting.  
  
"Draco... Let go, you're hurting me!" Beginning to whimper as he began to tighten his grip on her scalp.  
  
"Evelyn be a good girl and go to the kitchen for some milk and cookies." Evelyn looked at her parents and crept behind the door to see her mother's face breaking a piece of the mirror.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
She realized her how hurt she was and regreted every second of it. She kept on singing.  
  
_What is it is that makes us feel the need _

_To keep pretending _

_Gotta let ourselves be  
  
Don't be scared _

_To fly alone _

_Find a path that is your own _

_Love will open every door  
  
See in your hands the world is yours _

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers you will unfold _

_Don't wait no more _

_Spread your wings and soar_  
  
Placing the crowd into amazement once again the globes transformed into butterflies. "Daddy, look a butterfly!" Melanie began to shriek.  
  
Hermione whispered into Melanie's ear. "Make a wish."  
  
She whispered her hopes and dreams to the butterfly as most of the people who knew the old legend. The glowing butterflies began to fly and burst into fireworks one right after the other.  
  
_Find your road _

_Love will open every door _

_See in your hands the world is yours _

_Don't look back in the window, you'll find your way _

_Always know all the answers will unfold  
  
Oh don't wait _

_Spread your wings and soar _

_Don't wait no more _

_You've got to soar _

_Spread your wings and soar _

_Don't wait no more _

_No don't you wait no more _

_Spread your wings and soar _

_You can soar  
  
So what you waiting for _

_Don't wait, Don't wait  
  
Soar_  
  
As soon as the song finished the hall burst into a standing ovation. She felt proud of herself she didn't care if she'd win or lose anymore. After announcing the twenty finalists they presented the top three. The loud voice spoke again. "In third place is New Zealand's very own Jorge Cohen. For gracing us with his Quidditch abilities." People were clapping lightly. "In second place is Miami's Lisandra Cortez in dancing a tribute of Selena." As she walked up she was upset for not getting first place. "This year's International winner is... Britain's Evelyn Malfoy!" The crowd began clapping and cheering very loudly that most probably a deaf man can hear them.  
  
Once she went back to school with the trophy, people would congratulate her non-stop until the school year came to a close.  
  
(Farewell Feast)

Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "Another year gone. With many memories added into the walls of Hogwarts. Now... Tuck in." Students began to laugh, cry, talk as the food appeared.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you all keep reading and reviewing!**


	16. Back At One

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. I also do not own Brian McKnight's Back At One. Forgive me of any grammatical errors I don't have BETA. Forgive me of any misspellings.  
  
Chapter 15: Back At One  
**  
(A year later)

Evelyn decided to move in with Melissa to an apartment in Hogsmeade right across the street from the Shrieking Shack. Both girls were having breakfast when they saw an owl fly in with two letters tied to its foot. After giving the owl a treat they opened the letters. It was written in a very elaborate cursive saying.  
  
To Miss Evelyn Malfoy  
  
You have been cordially invited to the union of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The wedding will be held in the gardens of Malfoy Manor at six o'clock in the evening, on Saturday August 5,2005. We hope to see you there.  
  
Evelyn reread the invitation and noticed another letter attached with her mother's handwriting.  
  
Evelyn I want you to be my Maid of Honor.  
  
Your Mother,  
Hermione  
  
Looking up from the letter Melissa squealed out of excitement. "Your mother wants me to walk in her wedding."  
  
"The wedding is a month from now, and my mum wants me to be her Maid of Honor."  
  
"I would've expected it to be my mum since she was her Maid of Honor last time your parents were married."

* * *

(A month later)

As guests began to fill the empty seats in the garden Hermione was getting really nervous about the wedding as she was looking out the window. "Oh Merlin... I haven't been this nervous since the first time I married Draco. And where in the hell is Evelyn?" said Hermione beginning to panic.  
  
"Mione relax! And your daughter is in the loo remember?" explained Ginny.  
  
"Sorry I forgot. How do I look?"  
  
"Fabulous." Hermione's dress was a strapless white dress with white floral designs here and there and along it's trail. Her makeup was natural; her hair was completely picked up with curls and a crown of white flowers surrounding the bouquet of curls. The bride's maid's dresses were gold halter dresses with their hair straight with the tips curled.  
  
Evelyn walked in and saw all the brides maids trying calm her mother down. Melissa stared at Evelyn in awe. "Wow you look lovely."  
  
"Thanks." Evelyn's dress was a champagne strapless dress with a slight trail and her hair completely curly her makeup was shimmering.  
  
"Ok let's go through this one last time. Melanie walks down first throwing the petals on the floor. Melissa walks with Jonathan. Luna walks with Ron. Hanna walks with Fred. Ginny walks with Dean. Then Evelyn walks in by herself. And Harry gives me away." Hermione stuttering.  
  
"Ok mum it's time." Said Evelyn beginning to rush everyone to the gardens.  
  
Once all the couples walked down the isle the wedding march began and half of the wizarding world stood to take a peek at the bride. As she walked up Draco couldn't hold back his smile any longer.  
  
The Ceremony went by smoothly saying their 'I do'. Everyone applauded as Draco kissed the bride. As the came in the reception started as Blaise picked up the microphone and said. "May the Bride and Groom come up to give the opening dance."  
  
The music began to play as Draco walked Hermione to the dance floor and swayed to the music.  
  
_Its undeniable...that we should be together...  
  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I found in her...  
  
The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
  
Yeah...  
  
One...your like a dream come true...  
  
Two... jus wanna be with you...  
  
Three... girl its plain to see...that your the only one for me...  
  
Four...repeat steps one to three...  
  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
  
If ever I believe our work is done.... then I start Back at One. (Yeah)  
  
So Incredible...the way things work themselves out...  
  
And all emotional, once you know that it's all about babe...  
  
And undesirable...for us to be apart...  
  
Never would've made it very far...  
  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart  
  
Cause...  
  
One...your like a dream come true  
  
Two... jus wanna be with you  
  
Three... girl its plain to see... that your the only one for me  
  
Four...repeat steps one to three  
  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe our work is done.... then I start Back at One...  
  
Say farewell to the dark night...I see the coming of the sun...  
  
I feel like a little child... whose life has jus begun...  
  
You came and reached into the light,  
  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
  
You threw out the lifeline... just in the Nick of Time...  
  
One...your like a dream come true  
  
Two... jus wanna be with you  
  
Three... girl its plain to see...that your the only one for me...girl and...  
  
Four...repeat steps one to three  
  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe our work is done.... then I start Back at One._

_

* * *

_  
**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story. Don't expect any updates till maybe the 12th because I'm going on vacation. Thank you so much for the reviews I really I appreciate them! ::tear:: the next chapter is the grand finale.  
  
Oh before I forget fans of YaminyGrint4eva she won't be updating as well because she left to Vegas.**


	17. My Everything and Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me! I only own their children. My Everything belongs to the talented 98 degrees.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. The thing is, I live in Miami, Florida. We've had 2 hurricanes with another on its way, so it's kind of hard to write during the hurricane. Forgive me of any grammatical errors I don't have BETA. Forgive me of any misspellings.**

**Chapter 17: My Everything**

As the music faded, the guests began to applaud the bride and groom for the second time. Hermione picked up the microphone and announced that it was bouquet time.

All of the single women began to flood the dance floor in anticipation. Hermione turned around and threw the bouquet into a sea of screaming women. Only one lucky woman managed to grab it and run: Evelyn. The women began to laugh when they found out who caught it.

Draco took the microphone and said, "Mates, it's our turn." The men got up and formed a semi-circle around Draco and Hermione. Hermione was sitting on a chair and Draco was kneeling in front of her. The men started shouting for him to use his teeth.

They all watched Draco go under Hermione's dress and about 10 minutes later emerged with the garter in his mouth. The men hollered and slapped Draco on the back. Draco turned around and threw the garter in the air. It landed on someone's lap and he screamed when he saw. It was Robbie.

The crowd parted to reveal Evelyn standing there with the bouquet still in her hands. She sat down on the chair her mother just unoccupied.

Robbie got down like Draco and put the garter in between his teeth and started to slowly put it up her leg. Slowly because he was nervous and her father, who we remind you is a Malfoy, was breathing down his back. But nonetheless, he got the garter all the way to her thigh. When he got up he whispered something in her ear and put something into her finger. She nodded a yes then threw her arms around him suddenly and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone.

Draco took one look at what his daughter was doing and said to her and Robbie, "Would you mind sharing with the class please?"

Robbie looked at Evelyn, who smiled a yes and turned towards the crowd and said, "Let me do this the proper way," he kneeled in front of Evelyn and took her hand and said, "Evelyn Yvette Malfoy, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

The entire crowd gasped and Evelyn heard a thud on the floor. She thought it was her mother that fainted, but to her surprise it was her father instead.

Hermione grabbed the microphone and raised her champagne glass and said, "To the future bride and groom!"

Everyone raised their glasses in honor of the new couple. Robbie and Evelyn turned to each other and kissed. A song began to play in the background. They held each other and started to sway to the music.

_The loneliness of nights alone  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope has seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shine from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me  
  
CHORUS  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
A kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know  
  
Chorus  
  
Oh  
You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete for all time  
For all time  
  
Chorus  
_  
_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
down on bended knees  
That you will always be  
My everything, oh my everything _

During the song, Hermione tried to wake up her husband by means of slapping him continually on the face.

Evelyn of course accepted Robbie's proposal and married him a year later. They had their own children a little after that. They ended up having quadruplets: Emily, James, Alexander, and Melody. Who will go to Hogwarts when they turn 11, and who will find their soul mates and the circle of life continues.

**A/N: ::tear:: it's over! No more updates for this story! Thank you to all my reviewers and special thanks to yaminy-grint4eva for typing this chapter and ideas. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**::gives éclairs and flan for everyone:: ::drools::**

**A/N2: hi! This is Yamy talking to you. I would just like to say that this story is awesome! Check out her other ones and mine too, of course. **

**::hums to "Pirates life for me"::**

**And really bad eggs.**

**Review me hearties, yo ho!**


End file.
